Bugdom
Windows |Rating= |Mode=Single player |Media=CD-ROM, download |Sys= }} Bugdom is an action-adventure game developed and published by Pangea Software originally for Mac OS 9. The game was included with the iMac DV 2000 and later iBook models. The game was later ported to Microsoft Windows by Hoptile Research and published by On Deck Interactive. Another Windows port of the game was done by Ideas from the Deep. The game was followed by a Mac OS X sequel called Bugdom 2 which stars a grasshopper named Skip. Story The player controls a rolly polly named Rollie McFly who must save the land of Bugdom from the evil Fire Ants and their leader King Thorax. Bugdom was once a peaceful land ruled by Rolly Pollies and Lady Bugs but the Fire Ants overthrew them and imprisoned all of the Lady Bugs. Rollie McFly must travel all the way to the Anthill in order to confront King Thorax while also saving Lady Bugs along the way. Once King Thorax is defeated, Rollie becomes the new leader of Bugdom and King Thorax is imprisoned before him in his throne room. Characters *'Rollie McFly' - The main protagonist of the game who is a Rolly Polly and the only one that can save the Ladybugs and Bugdom from the clan of Fire Ants. He can kick and roll around in ball form. *'Lady Bugs '- The Lady Bugs once ruled Bugdom alongside the Rolly Pollies but they are now imprisoned throughout Bugdom and it is Rollie McFly's job to save them all. *'Buddy Bugs' - A bee-like bugs that assist Rollie throughout his adventure found inside walnuts. They are used as projectiles that can be shot at enemies. However, each bug are only one use. *'Slugs' - Slugs are enemies that do not target Rollie directly but they can cause damage to Rollie if he crosses paths with them. *'Termites' - Enemies that hide in walnuts. *'Boxer Flies' - Green flies that wear boxing gloves. They can be found following a set path or can be stationary. If they see Rollie, they will give chase and attempt to punch him which will send him flying back. *'Ants' - Minions of King Thorax that often carry spears but some may also carry rocks. Ants will throw their spears at Rollie and then go to retrieve it. Ones that carry rocks will throw endless rocks at Rollie. *'Water Hoppers' - Bugs that seem in water in the pond level. Their pinchers will bite Rollie if close enough to them. *'Water Taxis' - A water spider that acts a taxi in the pond level. They will safely escort Rollie across dangerous fish-infested waters in exchange for coins. *'Killer Fish' - Fish that are native to the pond level. They will eat Rollie if he swims over them which results in an instant death. This can be avoided by using the Water Taxi to pass through these waters. *'Mosquitoes' - Female mosquitoes that will attempt to drain Rollie's ball power. If the ball power is completely drained, they will then suck Rollie's health. If dodged, they will become stuck in the ground for a short while. *'Feet' - Human feet that can do massive damage to Rollie if stepped on by them. *'Spiders' - Spiders will drop down in front of Rollie and will try to encase him in their webs. *'Dragonflies' - Dragonflies will give Rollie a ride and allow him to access higher places and to fly over obstacles that are too high to jump over. They can also shoot fireballs. *'Bats' - Bats will eat the Rollie and the dragonfly if they fly over the wooden fence resulting in an instant kill. *'Snakes' - Snakes will eat the player if they run into the grass in certain levels resulting in an instant kill. *'Caterpillars' - This enemies behave exactly like slugs but are larger. *'Bees' - Bees will fly after Rollie in an attempt to sting him. Once they sting him, they die. *'Bee Larvae' - These enemies appear inside the bee hive. They can be dispatched by being squashed or kicked. *'Drone Bees' - Muscular bees that roam the bee hive. They will attempt to shoot him by using their stingers as projectiles which also results in their death. If Rollie is in ball form, they will attempt to pound him with their fists instead. *'Queen Bee' - The queen of the bee hive. She can only be damaged by the ball form and will also spit out blobs of honey that can generate bee larvae and bees. *'Fire Ants' - Ants with wings that can also spew out fire. *'Roaches' - Roaches wear gas masks and leave behind trails of stench. Outside of the anthill, they will leave behind explosions that will result in their deaths. Inside the anthill, they only leave behind their stench. *'Fireflies' - Fireflies do not cause any harm to Rollie but will pick him up if close enough and take him to dangerous locations. They can only be avoided. *'Ghost Ants' - Inside the anthill, if the normal spear-throwing ants are killed, they will leave behind a ghost. They are invulnerable to all attacks but will die in lava or water. They will eventually disappear on their own. *'King Thorax' - The main antagonist of the game. He overthrew the Rolly Pollies and imprisoned the Lady Bugs resulting in him becoming the new ruler of Bugdom. He is the final boss of the game and can shoot sparks from his staff. The fire on his head must be put out by using the water from water pipes before attacking him directly. Once defeated, Rollie will become the new leader of Bugdom and imprison Thorax. Levels *'Level 1: Training' - The first level is designed to be short and easy to get players used to the game. It is set in a lawn background and only has a few enemies and goals. *'Level 2: The Lawn' - The second level is set in the same area as the first levels with the same enemies, but it is larger and is designed to be harder. This level also introduces water to the game. *'Level 3: The Pond' - This level is set in a new pond area covered with water. It is set with aquatic enemies like fish that swallow the player as well as mosquitoes that steal the player's ball energy. In order to escape the dangerous water areas, the player will have to ride a "water taxi" to cross. *'Level 4: The Forest' (sometimes known as "The Garden") - This level contains many new elements: spiders, bees, stomping feet, etc. Another is riding dragonflies to both elevate and escape dangerous areas. The player can also shoot fire at enemies with the dragonfly. If the player flies too high, they will be swallowed by a bat, similar to being swallowed by a fish in the third level. *'Level 5: Hive Attack' - The level is set in a small forest area with a tree stump that has a beehive swarming with flying bees. The goal is to destroy the hive using the dragonfly's fireballs. *'Level 6: The Beehive' - This level is set in the hive the player destroyed in the last level. The player has to use detonator plungers to burst doors open as well as cross pools of honey. The enemies are worker bees, flying bees, and bee larvae. *'Level 7: Queen Bee' - This level is a boss level set in the same hive as the last level. The goal is to defeat the queen bee who will create multiple loads of bee larvae that will eventually grow into flying bees. *'Level 8: Night' - This is the most intense level in the entire game. All over this level are spear-throwing and rock-throwing ants along with large groups of fire-breathing ants and toxic gas roaches. There are also giant pools of ooze covered with fireflies that can spot the player and fly them to a dangerous part of the level the player has already been to. *'Level 9: The Anthill' - The player has entered the anthill. They will have to make it across walls of fire and pools of lava. There are many fire-breathing ants along groups of ghost ants and toxic gas roaches. *'Level 10: King Thorax' - This is the final level of the game set in the anthill. The goal is to defeat King Thorax who is defended by multiple fire-breathing ants as well as his own fire staff to shoot fire. The player will have to lure King Thorax to the pipes, then kick them to render him vulnerable. Gallery Bugdom mac boxart.jpg|Mac OS 9 boxart Bugdom boxart.jpeg|Windows boxart Bugdom UK boxart.jpg|UK PC boxart Bugdom German boxart.jpg|German PC boxart Bugdom logo.jpg|Bugdom logo External Links *Bugdom | Pangea Software *Bugdom | Ideas from the Deep Category:Mac OS 9 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Bugdom Category:Pangea Software